


Let's discover the galaxy together

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey returns from her training and Finn is finally released from the medical bay and they have one precious week before they are thrown back into the war. They find that they have both missed out on so much in their isolated lives and it feels wonderful to share their brilliant discoveries with each other.  They don't want this week to end.</p><p>Tumblr link: legobb8.tumblr.com/tagged/ldtgt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's discover the galaxy together

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't entirely accurate to the Star Wars universe but I figured that that doesn't really matter.  
> I'm probably never going to finish this.

As Finn stepped into the resistance canteen he was greeted by a mix of smells and the sound of people laughing and chatting happily. Having only been released from the medical bay the previous day, he had no idea where to start. He pushed through the crowds of people, desperately looking for someone he knew. Suddenly he heard his name from behind, but not from a familiar voice. He turned around. Before him stood a woman who looked around his age and was wearing a similar uniform to Poe.

“Finn, that’s your name right” She said smiling “I heard you got released, Poe’s told me a lot about you.”

“Uhh… Really?” Finn replied, wondering what Poe had said and who else he had talked to.

“Yea! It’s really cool how you saved him and everything!” She exclaimed. It reminded Finn of just after him and Rey had escaped on the falcon. Their joyful exclamations echoed in his mind. The memory made him smile a little. There was a slight pause before she added “Oh, Rey’s looking for you.”

Finn breathed a sigh of relief. Rey had spent a few days here while he was unconscious so maybe she’d be able to help him figure this all out.

“Great, where is she?” He said, relaxing his posture.

“Over by the desserts” Answered the woman, gesturing to the left.

“Where… is that?” he stumbled, wishing he knew more.

“Oh” the woman lifted her eyebrow in surprise, then nodding as she realised that Finn hadn’t had any time to get orientated. “I’ll show you.”

They zigzagged their way through the crowd until they reached a table filled with all sorts of brightly coloured, creamy looking food. To Finn’s delight Rey was standing by the table trying to swallow the huge mouthful she had just taken.

“Finn!” she called happily, mouth still filled with food. She quickly swallowed it all before opening her mouth again. “You have to try this stuff, it’s incredible” she rambled “and you can eat as much as you want. But I probably shouldn’t eat too much otherwise I’m going to be sick!”

She smiled widely at him and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Well I guess I’ll leave you two to it” The woman said. It startled Finn who had almost forgotten she was there. Rey seemed to recognise her.

“Ok, thanks Jess.” Rey replied. Jess smiled at Rey before turning around and heading away, soon disappearing into the crowd.

“You know her?” asked Finn as Rey grabbed a piece of rectangular brown stuff.

“Wow this is- “she began before processing Finn’s question. “Yea, along with Leia, she helped me figure out how things work around here before I left.” She picked up another piece of the brown stuff and held is out to Finn. “You HAVE to try this” she burst out.

“What is it?” Finn was about to say but his words were cut short by the mysterious food being shoved into his mouth. As it did, the most amazing sensation tingled through his mouth. He bit down on it and as he did more flavour was released. Finn wondered what this magic was.

“It’s called chocolate.” She said, noticing the confusion on his face. “It tastes delicious but apparently doesn’t supply many of the nutrients we need.” Finn was surprised, realising that chocolate was made purely for enjoyment – there had been nothing anything like it in the First Order.

“And...” Rey continued “There is also loads of amazing food over there” She gestured to another set of tables, filled with assortments of food. “Apparently that stuff is healthier, but this stuff over here is so nice, I think I’m addicted.” Her smile spread so widely across her face that Finn burst out laughing.

“Then maybe we should head over there and get you away from this stuff.” He suggested. Rey nodded after having taken another mouthful. Finn held out his hand, unsure of whether Rey was comfortable with hand holding. To his surprise she took it.

They almost ran through the crowd, gripping each other’s hands tightly. Many of the people who saw them smiled, glad to see such brightness of the faces of these two young warriors. As they got closer to the table there was a large crowd gathered round, everyone trying to reach their favourite food. For Finn and Rey, it was easier, they weren’t reaching for anything specific – just whatever they could find.

The first thing Finn managed to grab was a plate of cheese. He carefully broke a bit off from every type and put them in his mouth. The texture of one of the softer bits was similar to that of the stuff on the desserts table so he tapped Rey on the shoulder.

“I think you’ll like this, try it.” He encouraged holding out a small bit of the creamy cheese. Rey squished it a little between her fingers before putting it in her mouth. Almost immediately she spat it back into her hands.

“That was disgusting!” She said, picking up a nearby fruit and eating it to get rid of the cheese flavour in her mouth. “I thought it would taste like the desserts, but that flavour is weird. I don’t think I’ll be eating that again.” She gestured towards the cheese.

“Oh” Finn respond, unsure of what to say. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine” Rey giggled with a mischievous smile on her face “I’ll just have to find something that you don’t like to get revenge.” Rey’s smile told Finn that she wasn’t really angry.

“Let’s keep looking then” Finn said, smiling back. They moved along through the shuffling people and Finn wondered how they were ever going to try all this, there was just so much.

-  x  -

An hour later they had tried a bit pf everting and had spread a wave of happiness across the whole room. Everyone knew that it was long past the time that Finn and Rey should be getting back to their duties but after everything they had been through, no one had the heart to tear them away from their happiness.

Finn and Rey continued to laugh as they tied to keep all the food down.

“I’ve never eaten so much in my life!” Burst Finn excitedly. He almost felt like jumping up and down with joy, but considering how full his stomach was it probably wasn’t the best idea.

“Yea” Rey chuckled “the desserts are still my favourite though.”

“How could you say that!?” Finn said in mock disgust. “The mixed spice Nerf meat was ten times better and you know it.” Rey responded by shaking her head and bursting into another fit of laughter. In that brief pause in the conversation Finn suddenly realised how long they’d been eating for.

“Rey!” he called over her laughter. She closed her mouth and bit her lip in order to contain her laughs.  “We should have been back on duties ages ago.” Rey’s smile dropped slightly and her eyebrows quickly lifted.

“Oh no!” she spoke quickly. “I hope Leia won’t be too mad” she slowed down slightly. “Well… I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Yea, see you” Finn responded. With one last smile they headed off to their duties, a spark of hope and happiness this lit in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will involve Rey singing a song that she heard from travellers on Jakku. Any suggestions for what the song should be would be really helpful.


End file.
